


The Hammock

by minsoph74



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsoph74/pseuds/minsoph74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack buys Bitty a hammock for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hammock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hammock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196759) by minsoph74 (aka me). 



> This is actually a rewrite of another fic I posted under the same name. 
> 
> Based upon the fact that my mom got a hammock for her birthday.

A few weeks ago Bitty mentioned how nice it would be to have a hammock to relax in as the weather heats up, so Jack went ahead and ordered a self-standing one as a birthday present. 

Unfortunately, it shipped a little later than expected, meaning it didn’t arrive in time for Bitty’s actual birthday. Thus, Jack puts off assembling it because Bitty isn’t due to visit again for a while. 

However, awhile has passed and Bitty is due to come through the door any minute. Instead of wrapping the box, Jack wanted to simply have the hammock already put together. While instructions are included, Jack can’t seem to put the thing together, meaning that Bitty will neither get a beautifully wrapped present, nor a fully assembled hammock with a bow on top, but a pile of metal and cloth. Great. 

Of course, Bitty chooses this exact moment of crisis to enter the apartment.  
“Anybody home?” Bitty inquires as he sets down his bag, closes the door, and shrugs off his jacket.  
Not sure what to do about the hammock Jack pauses a second too long.  
“No welcome back greeting?” Bitty says with a smile as he walks into the living room. The only proof that he noticed the pile of material on the floor is that fact that he steps over one of the metal poles to get to Jack. Settling his hands on Bitty’s hips, the two share a quick kiss before Bitty turns his attention to the disaster spread all over the floor.  
“So Jack Zimmerman, what’s the cause of this mess?” 

Jack knows that Bitty can see the cardboard box pushed to the wall and the instruction sheet laying on the coffee table, so the fact that Bitty still asked him what he was doing, tugs a smile onto his face before he replies,  
“Trying to set up the hammock I bought”  
“Oh really, and what made you decide to invest in a hammock?”  
“I thought you’d like it” Jack answers appreciating the light flush that sneaks its way onto Bitty’s cheeks, “but I couldn’t figure out how to set it up”  
“Well let’s see what we have to do” Bitty says as he picks up the instructions. 

Jack moves to stand behind Bitty, only Eric is already in motion, picking up the metal pieces that are meant to form the hammock’s stand.  
“I already tried putting them together” Jack says, as Bitty aligns the pieces as shown in the instruction diagram.  
“Oh, sweetie, all you have to do it put a little muscle into it,” Bitty says as he leans onto the leg of the stand, letting out a grunt as the metal clicks into place.

Jack stands in a sort of awe as Bitty finishes assembling the stand and attaches the actual hammock. What he’d been struggling with for an hour Bitty made light work of in ten minutes.  
“Now, I doubt you want this in the middle of your living room,” Bitty starts, “but I doubt you’d want to risk moving it, with precious cargo inside” and finishes as he climbs into the hammock.

Jack can only smile as he edges closer to the hammock and the “precious cargo” inside it.  
“This is good quality material” Bitty remarks as he sways in the hammock. “I may have to come visit more often, or get myself one of these. It’s so relaxing”  
“It’s yours” Jack informs.  
“What?” Bitty exclaims.  
“I bought it for you”  
“But Jack you already – “Bitty, I bought it for you. Now move over” Jack commands as he clambers into the hammock as well. 

They do some shuffling, stealing a few kisses, and letting out a few “ow”s when then bump each other, ultimately resulting with Jack on his back with Bitty half on his side half on top of Jack.  
“Comfortable?” Jack asks. 

The only response he gets is a small yawn, and Eric snuggling into his side.  
Wrapping his arms more fully around Eric, Jack leans down to place a kiss to Bitty’s crown before whispering “sleep tight” and letting himself drift into a nap as well.


End file.
